A Competition for a Life
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: Just a small... rather depressing thing on Kagome'sInuYasha's lives to the song Nobody's Home and My Immortal. Just the major stages through their lives. Rated T for InuYasha's POV in the second chapter the swearing, of course! Chapter two finally up!
1. Kagome's Point of View

_ (A/N: This is just a little thing on Kagome's life _

_The Kikyo Hater (who owns nothing of InuYasha… only watches… … or Avril Lavigne who wrote the song that inspired this story… Arigato.)) _

A baby wept by her mother's side, having just been born. The woman curled her arms around the babe and smiled down at her, cuddling her close to her chest. Two men burst in, an old man, and a young man. The old one looked down at the baby and asked for her name, holding some purifying water that the baby's mother thought looked suspiciously like the tap water from the drinking fountain outside. But her face broke out into a smile as she brushed the small tuft of hair away from the babe's face. "Kagome. Ka-go-me."

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. 

A young girl sat against Goshinboku, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. The funeral had been yesterday. Her father really was dead. Sota, her little brother, only two at the time, cuddled up against her as she held onto him. At only seven years of age, this turn hurt too much to explain. Kagome bit her lip and buried her face in her knees, her right arm clutching Sota clenching over the little boy like he was her lifeline.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. 

"Heh. What a disgrace, Kikyo." Kagome glared up at the boy who was still pinned to the tree, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Why you!" '_Ok, THAT does it!_' her mind screamed at her as she scrambled to her feet. "Don't make a mistake! I'm not Kikyo, as I told you before!" The boy scoffed softly as she stomped over to him. He shoved his face into hers and began shouting, making her flinch back slightly, but not enough to be noticeable. "Don't be pretentious!" he screamed. "No other girl smells this disgusting except you!" He paused and sniffed the air lightly. The words '_What a weirdo,_' ran through her head as he gazed down at her. "You're… not Kikyo." "See! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" InuYasha looked away, rather sheepishly as Kagome began to think, before he said, "Kikyo is more feminine… and beautiful." It was rather hard not to hurt him right there and then.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

InuYasha held Kagome's hand lightly, his claws tracing her jaw line as he watched her with soft amber eyes. Slowly, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against her. Kagome started against him. '_So this was what he had told Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, and Shippo-chan not to follow us for,_' she thought foggily before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him. Her heart leapt into her throat as he deepened the kiss. It was like she was in heaven.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh 

Kagome reeled back, feeling as if her heart had broken into a million pieces. Kikyo was with InuYasha… _again_. She bit back tears. She would always be better than Kagome in InuYasha's eyes. Her hand tightened on her bow as she remembered Kikyo's lips on his. Her heart stopped as she realized something; it was nothing more than a competition over InuYasha to Kikyo. Tears filled Kagome's as she ran on. The well loomed up before her and she launched herself into it. The jewel was finished. InuYasha wouldn't care anymore. Problem was, she didn't know she was pregnant. They had mated two days ago.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. 

"And evil yokai turned to the girl who held the great sword Tessaiga. His hand lifted and his acid covered her," Kagome said to the children that sat before her, hanging on every word. She had had a daughter, and her daughter had had a son and was pregnant. He sat in the front row, watching her, his mouth agape as the story of how she pulled Tessaiga from inside the great Inu no Taisho's grave. She called herself 'the girl' and InuYasha 'the hanyou', as if neither of them ever existed, but it never fooled either the adults, or the children. Eri had once told Kagome that she couldn't lie to save her life. As the years passed by, Kagome was inclined to agree. Some people thought of her as crazy. One or two of the teenagers had almost gotten to her journals, the last the she had connecting her to the Sengoku Jidai, besides Goshinboku. She had written them while in that era. Sometimes she would crack them open and read them, smile, and remise, but… that hadn't happened in ages. She smiled grimly. Crazy… Maybe she was. She remembered when she had called her old jii-chan crazy… but… She continued the story, not really paying attention to it; she had told it so many times before, and she had lived it herself. Sometimes, when she fell asleep, she would relive her memories, and sometimes, she would see Kikyo dragging InuYasha to hell, Shippo growing up without her, Sango and Miroku marrying, having a lot of kids, and dieing. Kaede, according to her dreams, didn't last more than a year since she had fled. It hurt, but she was positive that had all happened after she had run like a coward. Still… at least she still had her daughter, since Souta had been hit by a bus the previous year, and her mother and jii-chan had died of old age year ago. She was, quite literally, the last of her kind.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Kagome's eyes slowly closed. Tears slid down her cheeks as she rested her old head against the soft pillow. Everything that happened, her father's death, falling through the well and into the Sengoku Jidai, meeting InuYasha, Kaede-obachan, Shippo-chan, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan… Her two grandchildren huddled around her daughter as she sent them out of the room. Kagome didn't want those closest to her now to watch her in this sad form. Her daughter turned to her and was saying something, but Kagome couldn't her. Lifting a hand, she pointed soundlessly out the window. At the well house, then at Goshinboku. It trembled slightly as she looked at it, remembering everything about it, memorizing its curves, the wound where InuYasha had once been pressed up against, before her finger moved to a book case next to her. The journals from the Sengoku Jidai lined the shelves, with many laid out by the side. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Read them… I don't want to be remembered as a crazy person." Her daughter began to protest, but Kagome quieted her. "Looks like I outlived my incarnation… Kikyo never loved anybody but InuYasha… shame… I think she would've loved her children very much. I always thought she'd be a great mother… I guess I outdid her in loving, at least." Her eyes flickered before closing. A breath, like a rattle, slipped from her lips as Kagome's form grew limp. The old wrinkled face relaxed and, for a moment, she almost looked like the young fifteen year old girl who had fallen through a well and fallen in love with a half demon.


	2. InuYasha's Point of View

_(A/N: Hm… Yokai-Shadow was the one that said 'Do one from InuYasha's P.O.V., so… thank _her_!!!! Me? I never thought about it so… -sigh and hopeful smile- I hope you like it! As you can see, it's the exact same thing, but from InuYasha's point of view!)_

Fire was everywhere as a little baby cried out, his hands curling into his mother's kimono. She stood, holding her baby as her palace burned to the ground, her eyes filled with tears. Slowly, the crying of the baby finally reached her ears and she bent her head, smiling at him as she nuzzled his face, cooing soft words to him. "Hush, little InuYasha."

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

InuYasha stumbled away from his mother's dead body, his head reeling at the stench of death. Turning, he leapt away, tears stinging at the tips of his eyes. The villagers would think _he_ killed her. They would blame _him_ for his mother's death. '_But I did it, didn't I?_' he thought, his amber eyes moving to the ground as he raced along. Tears slowly spilled out of his eyes. It was because of his birth that she was dead. He was blaming himself. Raising an arm, he whipped away the tears. "Grown men don't cry… and I'll have to be grown now…" he muttered, speeding away into the night.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Amber eyes narrowed as a young hanyou leapt away from an oni's sword. He flipped mid jump, but a hand crashed into his side, throwing him into a wall. Blood slowly welled up in his throat as the oni kicked him in the stomach. He closed his eyes painfully and coughed violently. Finally, he hit back, his claws raking through the oni's shoulders and across the neck, severing it. InuYasha fell away; this was the first creature that hadn't been an animal he had killed… or more over, had _meant_ to kill… Turning, he ran from the carcass.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

He watched her, day in, day out, keeping an eye on a miko who didn't need his help. Quite the opposite; she despised him, and his kind. Still… he felt drawn to her. They were both lonely, both outcasts… they had so much in common… '_But she's pure and I'm just… a half-breed,_' he thought dejectedly, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes. Still, he reasoned, watching her move along with the children of the village with so much damned familiarity, she was… He couldn't really find the words for it… but… '_I… I _guess_ I love her…_' he thought, and liked the idea. InuYasha had cut himself off of all emotions for a century and a half now… '_Yeah… I love her…_' Years later, he would realize he had half forced himself to love her.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

'_I can't believe she did this to me… made me trust her only to turn around and try and kill me!_' InuYasha thought angrily, darting into the village. The ropes couldn't contain him, and he used his claws, golden streaks emanating from the sharp edges, to cut them. Darting into the shrine that held the Shikon no Tama, he used his sleeve to cover his nose. Smirking, he grabbed it and jumped away as arrows fell uselessly about him, a lantern falling over and blowing up. "Keh," he muttered, looking to the jewel as if it would agree that this was right. "Too bad! With this, I can now become a real yokai!" With another chuckle, he landed, running and leaping off of the wood. His name, yelled in pure and utter anguish, made him whirl around, but only for a second. '_So…she's come to finish me off?_' he thought, something inside of him twisting in pain. Turning away, he jumped, but something ripped through his left breast. With a cry, his back hit a tree, and his hand, the hand that held the Shikon no Tama loosened. He watched dejectedly as it flew from his grasp, hitting the ground, bouncing, and landing softly, rolling around as if to find a comfortable position to laugh at him. Lifting a hand, he reached, not for the jewel, but for Kikyo. "Ki-Kikyo… Bitch… how dare you…?" The question died on his lips as he fought for consciousness. '_Shame… well… I guess, even though it turned out like this… but I… I just wish…_' And he was gone.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Something was tickling his nose, making his breathing calm and even, and it smelled so… Wait, what? Breathing? Feeling in his nose? Ok, something was messed up… His eyes slowly opened and his jaws stretched as his throat, raw from being let to just sit there for a while (who knows _how _long!), attempting to say something. His ears twitched as a shout reached them. His hand flinched, claws at the ready, as he lifted the hand up, his head rising with it. Amber eyes narrowed at where the shout had come from. A malicious grin spread across his lips as he muttered, "I can smell it! I smell the girl who killed me. She is coming closer." '_No for the stupid arrow…_' he thought, reaching for it, but a sharp pain ran through his fingers as he attempted to pull it out. '_NANI!?_' he thought, eyes widening at the cruel rebuke. "KUSO!!!!!!" The pitiful panting of a girl attracted his attention at as a scantily dressed Kikyo stumbled in, a centipede yokai hot on her trail. '_Why isn't she fighting back?_' he thought before calling out to her as she fell before him. "Oi, Kikyo! What are you doing with that wimpy centipede?" She looked up, her face ('_DAMN, she's even prettier than I remember!_') puzzled. "It's alive?" It? IT? '_I'm not an _it' "Settle this with a single blow, Kikyo. Just like you killed me." What was up with that damned puzzled expression!? "What are you looking at me with that silly face, Kikyo? Have you lost your powers, Kikyo-sama?" Kikyo looked _livid_! Standing up, hands drawn to fists at her sides, she shouted, "Wait! Kikyo? Kikyo!? What do you mean Kikyo? My name's-" "Its here." The centipede came from the trees, moving to Kikyo's side, her lips drawn back to- Arrows struck it and pulled it away from the fallen Kikyo. '_Oh for the love of…_' "Heh, what a disgrace, Kikyo!" "Why you!" She scrambled to her feet. "Don't make a mistake! I'm not Kikyo, as I told you before!" She made her way towards him and he shouted, shoving his face into hers. "Don't be pretentious! No other girl smells as disgusting as you!" '_Wait…_' He sniffed the air around her… No scent of incense, but instead of sakura blossoms and some other weird scent… like… flowers… As he surveyed her further, he caught small differences. Her eyes were wider, more childlike and innocent, her hair, blacker and wavy, falling about her face like a hood, and her skin tanner, from days of playing outside. "You are… not Kikyo?" "See! My name is Kagome! Ka. Go. Me!" He looked away to hide his look of surprise. "Kikyo is more feminine… and beautiful." It was a lie… but… The extremely pissed off look was worth it!

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

InuYasha ran his fingers through Kagome's hair and breathed in her scent. How could he have ever though that he could throw her away? When they had first met… he had tried to… kill… her… His claws traced her jaw line as he watched her before taking a step forward and lowering his lips onto hers. She started against him, but pulled forward, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and neck and pulling him down towards her. InuYasha's heart leapt in his throat. He truly loved her… he really did…

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Kikyo stood behind him as he punched the ground by the Bone Eater's Well. Tears scratched the ends of his eyes as he stared hopelessly at the wall before him. '_Kagome…_' she had seen him and Kikyo together… He had gone to tell her he had mated and that it was over, honestly but… Why, at that particular moment… right then… '_Why did she have to see… _that' he thought, fangs digging into his lip. But he couldn't find it in himself to be angry, he really couldn't. '_I mean… why should she trust me? I've gone off to Kikyo more times then I really should've…_' Kikyo laid a hand on his shoulder. "She is gone, InuYasha. Come with me to hell… you may yet see her again." He nodded and looked back, catching a smirk. '_She doesn't care,_' he thought, standing, his head bowed, bangs covering his eyes. '_She doesn't care that I feel as if my heart has been ripped out and stamped on! But… she's right… I can watch Kagome from hell…_'

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Claws pressed into InuYasha's palms as he watched Kagome live without him from the netherworld, have a pup, _his_ pup, raise the girl, became a grandmother, and… '_She shouldn't have had to go through that… I should've been there…for _her_…_' But there was no going back, no changing the past. All he could do was just sit and watch. Kikyo had long since gone, and Kagome would soon come to him. A bitter smile spread across his lips as he watched their grandchildren play with the family dog, falling on top of her back, growling like little demons. Their skin never bruised if they fell, and their knees never skinned if they skidded to a stop. His eyes slowly moved to the dieing Kagome in the other room, talking quietly to their daughter. Slowly, her breathing slowed and stopped, and he closed his eyes sadly. She would be joining him soon, forever. Since her soul's job had been fulfilled, she didn't need to be reincarnated so… The hanyou turned away. Five hundred years had been a long time, stuck in hell with a bitch that didn't even care. He could only wait for Kagome to come. And now… she would. The miko who had once jumped five hundred years back in time would see the hanyou who had been pinned to a tree for fifty years and had waited for what felt like all eternity for her. And damn, if they weren't happy now, hell would fucking freeze over, let them go be ghosts, and be damned happy on earth!

_(A/N: Well, that's it then, isn't it? Hope you guys like InuYasha's point of view! The song sure fit... though the ending was hard to do... I couldn't really find a good why to end so... Tell me what you think, by pressing that little button down below... That's right... Comon', move your mouse- NOW! NO, KEEP GOING! DON'T GO AWAY! Damn... lost another one. Ah well, please, review and tell me how I'm doing! Yasumi!_

_ The Kikyo Hater/Fluffy Muffin Queen (obey my fluffy goodness and golden-brown authority!)  
_


End file.
